Hothead
Kabloom, Guardian |Tribe = Root Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a Zombie here. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Sure, he has an explosive temper. But for the most part, he's pretty even peeled.}} Hothead is a token plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom and Guardian classes. It is made by Tater Toss, Spudow's signature superpower, but can also be made from Cornucopia, Seedling or Petal-Morphosis. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability deals 6 damage to a Zombie in its lane when it is destroyed. Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a Zombie here. *'Rarity:' Token Card description Sure, he has an explosive temper. But for the most part, he's pretty even peeled. Strategies With Apply the same strategies as you would for Potato Mine. However, since this does 6 damage opposed to 2, it's recommended to save this to defeat a tough zombie like Shieldcrusher Viking, Drum Major, Smashing Gargantuar, etc. It can also immediately counter Trickster, especially if the zombie hero spent all their brains. Also, because it has the Team-Up trait, you can protect a plant with this and apply some pressure to the opponent. However, be wary that this will not defeat some zombies such as Wizard Gargantuar or Knight of the Living Dead without support. Against Against this, there is very little to counter it. If it is played near a really important zombie, the best option is to Bounce this to save some time. In this case, the hero would have to spend 3 sun in order to replant it. It is not recommended to use damaging tricks as it will also still activate its effect. Another option is moving zombies to other lanes, so they will not be hurt from this. At this point, you could also use a damaging trick to waste its ability in the process. Gallery Hothead_desc_new.png|Statistics Hothead_Card.png|Card Trivia *Hothead and Explode-o-nut are the only plants that share the appearance of another plant, but are tinted red instead of their regular coloration. *In some missions, Spudow can play it as if it was a normal plant. *Prior to the 1.4 update, Hothead was called "Hot Potato." **Unlike the Hot Potato in Plants vs. Zombies 2, this plant's appearance and function are similar to the Potato Mine. However, the part on its entry where it says it stays even peeled is based off the Hot Potato in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Hothead, Zom-Bats, Impfinity Clone and Octo-Pet are currently the only cards that consist two classes. **However, before the 1.2.12 update, Goat used to be in two classes as well, albeit it was in plant classes. **Out of these four, this is the only one from the plants' side. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Token cards Category:Token plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Root cards